New Friends and More?
by Meakashi Gosterful
Summary: When SVUCI detectives meet for the first time... will sparks of love fly? Warning there really isn't that much in way of a case.
1. Caught by a shadow

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU or Law and Order CI. Nor do I own the characters. Unfortunately the actors either.:(  
  
Note: Hey this is my first posted fic. Most of the characters are OOC. I understand if it sucks. Also, thoughts are in Italics.  
  
New Friends... and more  
  
Pulling out his gun, he moved in behind his partner and waited. She flicked an irritated glance at him, so he stuck his gun into his left trench coat pocket and kept his left hand on it. Knocking on the door he took a step back and yelled out "NYPD! OPEN UP MR. WILLIAMS!" He took a step back and drew his gun out again. His partner placed an ear against the door and indicated there was no noise from inside.  
CRASH! A window broke from inside the apartment. Goren glanced at Eames, his partner, and then kicked the door down. He shot forward towards the broken glass while Eames investigated the apartment. Stepping up to the window, he sees Williams drop to the fire escape, and start running down the steps.  
John Munch leaned against the fire escape ladder and watched Williams start down. He also saw the minute Williams looked down and saw Munch. "DAMN! YA'LL ARE LIKE ROACHES! YOU'RE EVERYWHERE!" It was then a black shape tackled Williams and cuffed him. As the shape formed into a man in a trench coat, he held up a badge. "You are under arrest for the murder and rape of Lindsay Taylor and Jaime Smith. You have the right to remain silent..."  
  
Bum Bah  
Police Precinct  
  
Captain Don Cragen of the Special Vic and Captain James Deakins of the Major Case Squad looked up as the combined team of detectives walked in. Goren was walking close to Stabler, trying to use his partner as an excuse to get close to Benson. Eames was chatting happily to Stabler, who answered back. "She looks happy to have someone of her own IQ to chat with." Deakins commented quietly to Cragen. Cragen frantically signaled NO! with his hands underneath his desk.  
Deakins looked up to judge the distance between the two groups and decided that they had indeed heard. "Uh..." He looked around stupidly. However, the detectives were not as willing to let it drop. Goren eyed Deakins thoughtfully. Eames shot him an irritated pissed off look. Stabler looked confused. Munch, Fin, and Benson looked at the Captain with shock in their eyes.  
Thankfully, the phone on the left corner of Cragen's desk rang, saving Deakins the need to find another he could've been referring to. The office was cramped with eight people in it. Stabler was closest, so he picked it up. "SVU. How can we... OH MY GOD!" He hung up after scribbling down a few notes. "Captain. There's been another vic. And it can't be Williams. We've had him 48 hours." 


	2. Cars and bodies

Note: Sorry I know the first chappy was very short... but it seemed like a good stopping point. Please R&R and tell me if this is absolute crap and needs to be removed and burned or should be continued.  
  
Disclaimer: Every chappy.... But it still hasn't changed. Still don't own anyon of them. *Mumbles* Not even sexy Stabler.  
  
"You drive THIS?!" Olivia exclaimed, not knowing whether to be jealous or not. After all, the Major Case DID have the highest collar record. Sitting in the driveway, was a brand new midnight black 2004 Crown Vic. "We're still in 2003 blues!" She shut up as Eames got in the driver's seat. Now that was a shocker. I thought that Goren drove... hmmm...Her chain of thought was interrupted as Goren held the passenger's side door open for her. She found that she didn't even know his first name. "Uh thanks ...?"  
He flashed a winning smile and suddenly his perfectly whitened teeth stood out even against the sun. "My first name's Robert, but please, call me Bobby." He said. "Uh thanks. Bobby." She managed before she started to blush. She hopped in the car and hoped that her beet redness would be thought of as a result of the cold.  
He shut the door, but not before Olivia heard his deep rumble of amusement. Oh laugh now... I'll get you later Goren. She turned around to lock his door and found all the doors locking. Alex looked over and leaned across the seat and spoke softly into Liv's ear. "Oh don't worry. You get used to him after a couple of dead bodies together." She grinned wickedly "But he'll never get used to you. For once you have the famous Robert Goren speechless. I KNOW he likes you a lot." Oh. Indeed. Well if he wanted to tangle with Olivia Benson he would get his chance. "Hey I'm used to guys bugging me. After all, just look at the group I have to deal with."  
Olivia Benson was used to the brotherly affections of her sexy partner, but Goren... he was fair game! She could sink her nice little fangs into him. Mmmm... but he's one juicy steak. She didn't realize that she was grinning wickedly until she noticed Alex's wickedness matched hers. Alex pressed the button to release the locks and Bobby got in, giving them both a questioning look. Alex looked away but Goren caught sight of the wickedness in her smile. Liv glanced in the small mirror mounted to the side, just in time to see a small scared glance pass his face. She chuckled evilly.  
  
Bum Bah  
Crime Scene  
  
Stabler managed to get out of the car before flopping against the hood. Massaging his aching legs, he glared at Munch, who grinned wickedly. "You could've warned me..." "I TOLD you I should've driven. I TOLD you, you have to be a skinny ole white guy or Fin here to drive that thing without breaking your legs." Munch cackled evilly and was saved from a gunshot to the head by a deep growl. "WHO ARE YOU?!" A deep voice demanded. Stabler shot up then winced. "Uh... I'm Detective Elliot Stabler, SVU Manhattan South. This is John Munch and Odafin Tutola." Stabler finished, gesturing to Munch and Fin. "We don't need to get in. Were there any witnesses?"  
"None, I'm afraid. You might check the neighbors though. I hear the walls here are very thin." The burly uni who had startled them earlier explained as he spoke across the yellow police tape. "Look my partner. Partners. Will be here some time soon. Call me if something comes up." He gave the cop his card.  
  
Bum Bah  
Crime Scene  
  
"We're Detectives Benson, Goren, and Eames can you tell us what happened here?" The burly cop guarding the crime scene let them pass and followed them to the body. Goren put gloves on and knelt by the body, poking it with a pencil. Liv watched this with disgust until the ME came pushing into the fray. "Hey sorry I'm late. You know this time of year is the busiest..." She trailed off as she caught sight of the body. "Wow. Big surpsise. She's dead."  
Goren looked up and pointed to the neck. "Affixation. Probably with a belt." He hopped up and extended a hand to the ME. She started at him, ignoring his hand. "And who are you?" She asked menacingly. Hs friendly smile melted a bit. "I'm detective Robert Goren, from Major Case Squad. This is my partner Alex Eames." The ME gave him an assessing look. "I've heard of you. Now, let me do my job. And you do yours."  
Meanwhile, Olivia spoke to the cop. "Me and my partner were dispatched here. When we got here we found her." Olivia wrote this down then looked up. "What were you dispatched here to do? And what time was that?" he shrugged for an answer. "We got here at about 3:34. I never found out why we were dispatched." She nodded then turned around. The cop walked to his cruiser and his partner.  
Olivia noticed Alex's foot in front of Bobby's, but said nothing. When Alex tripped Robert, Olivia grabbed his hand to keep him on balance. Alex grabbed his arm and yanked him even farther off balance. She then let go and took off for the car. Olivia started to take off after her when a slight tugging reminded her that she still had Bobby's hand in her own. Blushing wildly they both leaped apart and Olivia ran for the car, leaving a confused Robert Goren standing there. 


	3. A note and a strange sight

Disclaimer: Ugh these are getting tiresome ne? But Law and Order CI or Lw and Order SVU do not belong to me. (*grumbles*)  
  
A/n I've already gottn this pretty much writetten out. Thanks to the two reveiwers I have. Oh and do you want this fic to go up in rating with a little expicitness? Or just stay Pg? And remember to push the adorable little reveiw button at the bottom^_^ Oh and sorry this took so long. A close family friend died recently.  
  
DesertRose4: I really like the idea of a crossover as well. There are none that I know of so far...:( ccabello: Thanks. I've got it all written out on notebook paper I just need to type it. Unfortunetly it's not done yet.... AND I type really slow  
  
After the three detectives had poked around the crime scene for a while, they started back towards the precinct.  
  
Robert Goren studied Olivia's hand, which was drooping between the back seat and the front seat. She's only the best female detective you've met since Eames... only SHE is dateble. Hmmm... He stared at the hand for about another three minutes or so. Then he scribbled a quick note and placed it in the hand. Olivia's hand closed around the note and Bobby felt his heart flutter. What will her answer be?  
  
Reaching the precinct, the six detectives met in a conference room with Cragen and Deakins. Going over his notes, Elliot reported what they had found first. "Well, no one seems to have heard a thing. When we asked around very few people even admitted knowing the victim, even after Munch had cursed them in four different languages." He finished, his lips twitching as he fought amusement.  
  
Unnoticed by the other seven people in the room, Olivia had unfolded the note Goren had passed her. She read it quickly and gasped. Goren met her eyes and she blushed. Elliot noticed the blush and went to kneel down next to her. He caught sight of the note and started to reach for it. She blushed even redder then quickly sat on the note. "I-I'm sorry I guess I must've dosed off or something." she fumbled. Cragen shot her a concerned look and Eames shot her a Go-get-em-tiger look.  
  
"Well Liv? What did you discover?" Cragen asked pointedly staring at the notepad she had started to write a note to Bobby in. " We... uh... well... there wasn't much at the crime scene o work off of. But she was killed by affixation with what looks like a belt." When his look prodded her for more info Goren jumped in and stated some of the other things he had noticed about the scene. Relieved Olivia again immersed herself into the note he had sent her.  
  
**25 minutes later**  
  
Olivia stretched and got up, forgetting for a moment the note she had been hiding. Elliot was out of the chair and reading it before she could react. "Damn you Stabler GIVE THAT BACK!" she whisper-screamed as she started to blush. Elliot grinned and stuffed it into his pocket as the other five people in the room stood up. Goren shot her a look and shuffled out.  
  
"CURSE YOU MEN TO HELL!" Olivia shouted to the precinct. Ignoring the looks she received she glared first at Stabler, then at Munch, and finally at Boren, who blushed faintly and tore his eyes away from her. Elliot had made it a point to fold all the papers and hand them to her, even if they were blank. Munch kept whispering" You can tell your uncle Munchy anything ya know" right into her ear, leaving little shivers coarse through her body. And the oaf who had started it all kept staring at her. She could feel his eyes boring into her with the same inquisitive look he gave the victims.  
  
Just then Elliot stood up and opened the note he had lifted from her. She met his eyes and gasped in horror." Liv, Will" "ELLIOT. WOULD YOU MIND TALKING TO ME IN PRIVATE FOR A MINUTE?!" she demanded dangerously. He eyed her cautiosly before agreeing.  
  
Goren got up and chewed on his lip, debating whether or not her should follow. When he announced he was going for coffee, he was laden down with a bunch of coffee orders. "Damn lazy detectives" he muttered as he rounded a corner... and came to the strangest scene he had ever seen. 


	4. Interrogation Rooms

Disclaimer: Yup the ones for the first three chappys still apply. Don't own 'em. Never WILL own the....  
  
Maryshine: I wasn't really even going for it, just wanted to see your opinion. Actually I intend to leave it Pg. The sequel will be probably R though...  
  
Chokeholds and tears  
  
Goren blinked stupidly at the pair in front of him, not fully aware of what was going on for a second. Then as Olivia started to threaten Elliot again he grinned slightly. Olivia Benson had Elliot in a chokehold, and was issuing threats at eighty miles an hour. It was then that he noticed the small details he had overlooked.  
Such as the fact that she didn't seem to be holding the hold very tightly, and that El could've broken loose if he really wanted to. He also noticed that both of them had a hand in his left pocket, and they seemed to be fighting for something. He raised an eyebrow before clearing his throat.  
Like a deer caught in headlights Olivia's head shot up and when she noticed him, she turned bright red. For a moment the world stood still and as Elliot turned his head to look at Goren, two things happened. First was that Olivia seemed to be about to bolt. Elliot just prayed she remembered his head afore she went running off. The second was that she dropped El and took off running, letting Elliot hit the floor like a sack of potatoes.  
Elliot eyed Goren for a second before climbing to his feet, wincing. " How much did you see?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Only the part before she dropped you." He said, trying to compile all the information he had just gathered into a single fact.  
Olivia sat in a corner of the second interrogation room, certain that some one would find her soon. As long as it's not that ass Stabler...  
Elliot stepped towards Bobby, staring straight into his eyes. "We're going to go find out what's wrong with Livia." He said, not hearing Alex's shout in the distance. Stepping together, Goren extended his stride to match Elliot's and side-by-side they walked into the interrogation room. 


	5. Shoes and Notes

A/n Yeah RivErStaR yelled me at, but I have learned my lesson. Just read the review. It was on this chapter... I feel lousy now. The only reason I did it was cuz I was upset. Other people put the stories on for only two weeks and have like ten reviews. My story's up for a month and gets three. I know I shouldn't have done it. As a result I lost on of the biggest SVU fic readers. *angry with self.*  
  
Shoes and notes  
  
Olivia Benson braced her back against the wall and silently glared as the interrogation room door opened. Elliot Stabler stepped into the room, closing the door as quietly as he had opened it. "Liv? Are you angry or upset?" he asked, dropping to his knees next to her. Wrapping one arm around her shoulders, ignoring them when they stiffened, he unclipped her gun. At the same time, Olivia slipped a hand into his pocket and gently pulled the note out.  
  
"What do YOU think Detective?" she said, acid in her voice as she shoved the note into her pocket. He winced at her tone and hopefully pulled her into his arms. She fought for a second, then gave in and clung to him, like a drown man clings to a lifesaver. Burying her face in his neck, she surrendered as she said "well a little bit of both." The strong tattooed arms of her partner embracing her always made her feel better. Is it because he acts like an older brother? She mused to herself.  
  
Bobby Goren looked over as his partner entered the room. Alex glanced in, assessed the situation then turned to face him. "Are you ready for this?" he shook his head at her question. "There will never be a time when I'm ready Alex. It's the moment of truth. Now or never" he said, taking a deep breath and stepping up to the door.  
  
"Wait. I'll go first. As soon as that oaf Stabler let's go of her." She said, a mixture of amusement and irritation in her voice. She taped the glass lightly and watched as Liv suddenly slugged Elliot hard.  
  
Olivia sniffed and let herself sob quietly. When she heard Elliot's rumble of laughter however, she shoved him away and slugged him hard. "Are you laughing at me?" she said, glaring as hard as she could. When he looked down at her, brotherly love shining in his eyes, she lost it. Yanking off her left shoe she glared at him and said" I'll give you to the count of three to leave my sight. One..."  
  
Elliot's eyebrows shot up and he quickly stood up. He didn't calculate the time it would take him to get to the door though. A heeled shoe hit him in the back of the leg and he almost went down. Forcing that leg forward he limped through the door as the shoe's partner thunked into the wall next to him. "THREE!" she yelled as he left. Inwardly she was very ashamed of herself, but on the outside she couldn't help be give a Cheshire smile and she held up the note. From behind the glass, Elliot said "well that's Olivia for you."  
  
Alex stepped up behind him and said "let me handle this boys." The guys moved out of the way and Alex headed into the room. Alex leaned over and snagged a shoe as she made her way over to Olivia. "Sweetheart?" she murmured gracefully as she sank down into the space next to her. "What did Bobby want? Since I take it you know he's obsessed with you. That's a first usually he only thinks about the case."  
  
The boys shoved over as three more males entered the room. Cragen, Finn, and Munch all shoved in the middle to watch. "You guys know she's going to kill us if she finds out that we all saw her like this." Elliot said warningly to the others. They voiced an agreement but didn't leave. 


	6. Bodies and missing guns

A/n hey all. Notice I stopped doing disclaimers? I'm happy about that. And yeah I know they're pretty OOC... but hey it's a fanFIC. Meaning we get to make it up right? Sorry I'll try to make it more IC next Chappy. What do y'all want the final pairing to be? I was thinking a O/E B/A. What do you think? You can e-mail me any thoughts at HinoteMinos@hotmail.com Oh and I know this chapter is short. I'm just trying to get chapters out as fast as possible. Next chapter will probably be the date. E-mail me with any comments, questions, or suggestions. Please hit the pretty button at the bottom of the screen!  
  
Bodies and missing guns  
  
Olivia sniffed once then glanced up. "Yeah. He asked me out for dinner. I'm not sure whether to go or not. I mean I like him and all... but I dunno." She trailed off, not really knowing what to say. "I guess I'll go. I mean he DID ask nicely... and I DO like him. But how to let him know?" she said thoughtfully, forgetting Alex was in the room for a second. Reaching behind her, she pulled herself up and reached for her shoes and put them on. Slipping her badge back onto its chain, she glanced around for her gun. Not seeing it she glared through the two way mirror.  
  
Elliot glanced through the glass again then gasped. "What is it?" Cragen asked, surprised. When they all looked out, they saw Olivia staring straight through to Elliot, doing the impossible. "RUN!" he yelled to the guys, thankful that the glass was soundproof. The five took off in every direction as Olivia emerged from the room, murder in every line of her body.  
  
Bum Bah  
  
The detectives looked up as Cragen and Deakins entered the room. "We've had another body show up." The detectives exchanged looks then broke into three groups. "We'll go see the crime scene." Bobby and Alex said, leaving the room.  
  
"We'll canvas" Olivia and Elliot said, getting up and making their way to the car. Fin and Munch exchanged glances. "Guess that leaves missing persons for us huh?" he said sarcastically. "Notice we always chill with the computers?" Fin said as they headed to the main room. 


	7. Dates and Dogs

A/N WOW! I actually have five reviewers and six reviews. Didn't think it would actually go so well. Wow. Thanks guys. I know everyone says this but Reviews really do make me want to work faster and get the story uploaded. I'll try to get two done today.  
  
Dates and dogs  
  
Olivia stepped out of her car, and checked her hair one last time. "Okay here we go. The first date is always the hardest." She said, checking phone for the time. This is where I'm supposed to meet Bobby, if he got the note that is. She checked her makeup one more time before heading into the restaurant.  
  
Bobby Goren selected the billionth tie of the hour to change into it seemed, before he just took the tie out. "Wow don't we look nice?" the voice of his partner said. She had been helping him select his clothes, cuz that's what a good partner does for their bachelor partner. She got up from the chair she was lounging on and gave Bobby a little push. "You look fine now go before she decides you've been late enough and goes home."  
  
They sat down to their meal of pasta, soup, and salad, each glad the other hadn't overdressed for the occasion. "So how long have you been one the force Bobby?" Olivia asked, glad that the candles that were burning at each table hid her blush from the silence.  
  
"Oh about eight years, I was in the army for about seven years before that. And yourself?" he answered, glad that he hadn't yet gotten around to drilling Stabler for information. The man would probably get violent with him, and something could get broken, Bobby's or Elliot's.  
  
Olivia smiled. "The same. Eight years on the job, six of them in SVU." She said, then the silence reigned again. She ate her salad then sipped at her soup, dipping the breadsticks in it. "Well how long have you and Alex been partners?" she finally asked. There seemed to be a hidden Alex/Goren romance there.  
  
Bobby grinned at Olivia, then answered her question with a hint of happiness that they were talking instead of there being silence. "Well Eames and I have been partners for about two years now. I had eight other partners in the past." He didn't say why he had had so many partners, and he was glad she didn't ask.  
  
They managed to get all the way through the meal without much awkwardness, other than the fact that Goren could tell all sorts of details of her life just by the way she ate. "I guess this is why you don't need a psychiatrist in Major Case right?" she asked dryly, noting that he jumped. Apparently he didn't even realize he was doing it. Right as he opened his mouth to answer though, a dog came streaking into the room, and jumped into Bobby's lap. He shoved it of before he recognized the dog. "Robert?" he asked with surprise. The dog woofed and it was then that Olivias cell rang.  
  
"Benson. WHAT?! WHEN?! Where? Does he know yet? Okay we're on our way." She shut the phone then eyed Bobby, wondering how to tell him. He glanced up and froze. "It's Eames isn't it?" he asked sadly. Then he leaped to his feet, grabbed the dog, and took off, his long stride carrying him halfway out of the room before Olivia recovered and followed. 


	8. Beds and Bullets

A/N Thanks for all the people who have reviewed so far! It really helps me to type faster. As you can tell, I didn't get the two chapters out the other day like I wanted to. *shrugs* Oh well. But hey! Next chappy up! Oh and for those who left the review saying A/B and O/E? I'm not going to go through with a O/E this story. The next story I put up will be one.  
  
Beds and Bullets  
  
Bobby kept one hand holding onto Alex's hand, and glanced at Olivia from the corner of his eye. She was leaning against the hospital and talking quietly to her partner. 'If I hadn't been out with her Alex would still be alright.' He told himself, getting angrier and angrier. Finally he got up and, laying Alex's hand on the bed again, walked over to Olivia. "We need to talk." He said quietly.  
  
Olivia had been eyeing him since they got the call, just waiting for the yelling to start, or for him to break into tears. "Okay Bobby. There's a free waiting room." She said, getting up and shooting Elliot a significant look. He nodded quietly and left. "Okay. Now we can talk in here."  
  
Bobby blinked then focused on Olivia "Liv... you're a great girl and all, but I just don't think It'll work out between us." He said, keeping his voice low, so it wasn't loud enough for Alex to hear if she was conscious. She was nodding unhappily as he talked.  
  
"Bobby. You ARE a great guy. But I think Alex needs you more than I do. I'm sorry it couldn't work out between us. Goodbye. I'll see you tomorrow." She said. Taking a hesitant step towards Alex, she held her hand and squeezed it lightly. "I'm so sorry for taking what was rightfully yours." She said before she turned around and walked out. Elliot caught her as she tripped, her eyesight having been blurred from tears.  
  
She smiled up at Elliot. "I'm glad that they'll be happy together and that there won't be anymore pretend nothings there anymore." She said, glad that he too was married. Then she wouldn't ever have to be worried about falling love with him.  
  
Elliot stared at her for a second then pulled her to her feet. Reaching over to the bench, he handed her a cup of coffee. "Liv take it easy. He's not for you. I could've told you that." "THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU?!?!?!?" "Uh... cuz I knew you'd yell at me? And Because you're always telling me that you're a big girl and that you can take care of yourself." a nurse passing shot them a disapproving look. Olivia pointed at the room and smiled reassuringly at the nurse. The nurse pursed her lips then pointed out of the hallway.  
  
"You don't make any trouble elsewhere ya hear?" she threatened as Elliot yanked Olivia away. 


	9. Partners and Drinks

A/N WOW! I can't believe we're on chapter nine already! Amazing ne? But anyways. I'd like to thank all the people who have reviewed, especially CCabello for reviewing almost every chapter! You guys don't know how much faster I update when there's the encouragement of reviews!  
  
Partners and Drinks  
  
Olivia and Elliot walked out of the hospital, her sobbing quietly, and him trying to comfort her. "Elliot? Do you want to come to the bar with me?" Olivia asked, after wiping away her tears. To ask him to go drinking with her was a stretch, she didn't drink very often, and when she did, it was usually when she was on a date. He gave her an appraising glance and sighed.  
  
"Well... I can go, but I'm the designated driver tonight." He reached the car and got in the driver's side. No one really paid attention, but they drove about equally.  
  
Meanwhile... at the hospital  
  
Bobby fell asleep holding his partner's hand, the soft beep of the heart machine lulling him into a fitful dream. He stirred lightly, and his dream grew more violent.  
  
A monster was raping his poor Alex! He raced after the man, but walls sprang up after him, making Bobby ram into each one of them. He had called the ambulance then had taken off after the perp. He heard her cries of pain and denial ring out, but when he turned to run back, walls sprang up. He recognized those walls, they were the walls he had built around his own heart. He scrabbled at the walls, but he might as well have been clawing at glass.  
  
Bobby shot up, reaching for his gun. Blinking, he looked around him and the white washed walls of the hospital washed over him. Looking down, he saw Alex stir. Hoping he hadn't woken her up, he leaned back in his seat, still not moving his hand away. He though about the dream; so the walls that keep me safe from being hurt are preventing me from being able to save Alex? I guess I need to open up to her more.  
  
Alex struggled to open her eyes. She was in a bed somewhere, and some one was holding her hand. "Who?" she managed to croak. The large hand narrowed it down and as she woke up more fully, she saw that it was Bobby. His bright clear eyes stared down at her, but the streaks on his cheeks showed that he had been crying. Then her eyes took in the walls and the machine sitting next to her. "What happened? Bobby? What happened to me?"  
  
Bobby stared down at her. The words wouldn't for in his mouth. It took six tries but he finally managed to get enough saliva to say three words. "You were raped."  
  
Sorry if you guys consider this a cliffhanger... but it just seems like a good place to stop. Please remember to review! 


	10. Beers and Secrets

A/n I guess I need to update on this one huh? I've been typing all these others, and I have totally forgotten it. XX It seems you guys haven't though.

Chases and Cases

Alex looked at Bobby, her eyes round. "Ow. And what are the extent of my injuries?" The question under that was more straightforward, and said, quite clearly, "How long will I be like this and when can I return to work?" Bobby groaned and pulled a move. "You have a broken arm, a fractured leg, and a few broken ribs. The perp beat the crap out of you, and left you there to die." He said, reading off the sheet. "Have you any recollection of the rape Alex?" he asked her gently, still holding onto her hand.

Alex raised her head, with some effort, to meet Bobby's gaze. "I didn't even know I had been raped until you told me." Her vision cleared, and the forms of Odafin Tutuola and John Munch swam into view. "How are you feeling? That's been one of the worst case scenarios we've seen for a long time that the perp left you alive in." Fin said, pulling out a notepad. "You don't remember anything? Anything at all Alex?" Munch asked, his voice gentle and soft.

Alex glared at Munch and Fin before shaking her head no. "Please guys, can you just leave me alone?" she begged, her grip tightening on Bobby to tell him that HE was not to leave. The other two exchanged looks. "Yeah. We'll come back later." Munch said, and dragged his partner off. "Bobby I know what he looks like." Alex said, mumbling it. Bobby's head jerked and he stared. "Oh? Who is it? And why didn't you tell the other two. They're the ones working," he had to stifle a sigh of defeat, "Your case." It took all he had to add those last two words, and as he observed the affect of his words, he winced.

"It was... "She whispered the last words in his ear, as he leaned down to hear her. Then she smiled and fell asleep, leaving Bobby in a stunned stupor. Getting to his feet, he pulled out his cell and started for the door. "Nurse! Call me if she wakes up. My number is here." He said, pointing with his cell to a passing nurse. The same nurse, in fact, that had thrown out Elliot and Olivia. Speaking of which, I wonder how they're doing....

Bum Bah

Elliot glared as Olivia smacked into yet another person, as they were leaving the bar. She smiled and waved to him. "That's the cop at the crime scene." Elliot said through gritted teeth, as he dragged her away. "Sorry for my partner. A little too much to drink." He called, and the burly cop nodded his head. Reaching the car, Elliot opened the door and pointed. "In Olivia. NOW." He said, his father figure voice entering the fray. She gave him a sullen look before falling into the car. Elliot slammed the door shut then his eyes rolled heavenwards, in exasperation.

"What made you drink so much? Did some one drug your drink?" He asked with concern as she yawned then leaned against him slightly. He managed to keep the car straight, and he kept driving towards her apartment. "No." She said, dodging the other question. Sitting up, as an attempt to tell her partner that she wasn't drunk, failed and she ended up against the window.

Elliot shook his head as they reached her apartment and as he got out, his eyes took in all of the dark surroundings. "Okay Liv. Promise me you'll throw every lock and call me if there's any problems?" he said, concern showing through his voice. It was when women were vulnerable, like she was now, that things happened. She nodded solemnly, secretly knowing that he knew she wouldn't listen. He rolled his eyes and pointed. "Am I going to have to lock the door myself?" he threatened, and grabbed her as she started to stumble.

"Damn I'm drunk." She mumbled, and was glad that Elliot was helping her to stand. Elliot sighed and locked the door to the car. Pulling Liv up the stairs, he reached her apartment and held out a hand. "Keys please."

Olivia dropped her keys into his hand and giggled when he almost dropped them. "Elly bad at catch." Laughing, she leaned against the wall.

Finally the key slid home and Elliot was satisfied that Liv could walk into her apartment unsupported. When she collapsed on the couch, he shook his head and called his wife. After explaining the situation, she agreed and hung up, leaving him free for the evening.

End A/n: Hey I'm awfully sorry this chapter sucks badly, as it has been forever since I've actually looked at this. However, a recent review drew my attention to the fact that you guys wanna know what happens. So meh. E-Mail me or drop a review to lemme know what YOU want changed, and I'll get to it as best I can.


	11. Regrets and Revenge Sought

A/N Wow, yet another chapter is up. I'm dreadfully sorry to all that have wanted, or indeed still want, my hide tacked up on their wall because I haven't been updating on a regular basis. I'm also very sorry to those whom I lost as reviewers because you got tired of waiting. Gomen nasai! School's a bitch.

Regrets and Revenge

Elliot's eyes started to shut as he made himself more comfortable on the couch. It was near three in the morning, and he was determined to get at least three hours of sleep before having to report back to the precinct. Yawning, he put his phone down on the floor next to his shoes and fell asleep under the warm, wool blanket.

Olivia Benson was no fool, nor was she completely sober when she stumbled out of her room dressed in only a thin silk nightie. Shapes around blurred and leaped up against her, frightening her into jumping every few seconds. She made her way to the couch, where the TV was still on. Although not turned up very loud, to Olivia it sounded like a harsh screaming was floating through the apartment.

Collapsing on top if a rather lumpy couch, she looked around wildly when she heard a loud male grunt. "Who's there?" Was what she meant to call out, but in her case, it came out more like "who dare?" She still could not figure out why the couch was lumpy, or why it was suddenly thrashing about. Looking down, her brow drew together in confusion. "When did my couch begin looking like Ellie?" She wondered out loud, and then squawked like a chicken when her "couch" suddenly threw her onto the floor.

Elliot Stabler leaped away from his partner and pointed a finger at her. "Woman, get in bed right now!" He didn't realize how suggestive it sounded until she smiled coyly.

"Why, anything you want from me, Mr. Stabler." She sauntered saucily into the dining room and shot him a seductive smirk over her shoulder. "But only if you join me, Mr. Stabler." Her knowing smile deepened when he cursed softly and struggled in vain to hide his growing problem down south.

"Olivia Benson, get your ass in bed right now, or I'll haul it there myself!" Out came the authoritive fatherly voice he used on his kids. He suddenly didn't care how bad it sounded, or looked. Striding across the room he threw her over his shoulder, ignoring how his partner shrieked playfully and spanked him. When he threw her down on the bed and reached behind him, he saw the glint in her eyes and sighed inwardly. When would she quit misinterpreting his actions?

"Why detective, are you going to arrest me? Use your handcuffs and keep me still while you use those oh so sexy muscles on me?" She queried, and faked a terrified look Elliot sighed and indeed cuffed her to the bed. But not to ravish her, as she so eloquently put it. Instead, it was to prevent her from making a bigger ass of herself than she already did. Which was failing.

Bum-Bah!

Robert Goren was one pissed off Detective on a mission; to catch the son of a bitch who had raped and injured his angel. He'd never had such righteous rage before, even knowing who had hurt her. He'd pin this one on her this time and get her ass in prison before she could hurt anyone else. There was no way she'd escape this one. Not only had she murdered, committed Grand larceny, and now rape.

Bobby kicked down the door to Elizabeth Hittchen's house and pointed the gun right at her. "You damn bitch, why Alex?" He yelled, heedless to the man who was standing on his right side with a Smith and Wesson aimed right at his head.

"Ah Detective Goren, such a pleasant surprise. Tell me, how is your mother? I hear her treatment is going… south?" Elizabeth Hittchens said politely, smiling her famous icy smile and turning her cold eyes on Bobby. "So Bobby, I take it you found my little surprise at the precinct?"

Bobby glanced at the gunman and sighed before lowering his gun. "Do you have to fuck around with people's heads like that?" He snapped, then turned around and stalked out, but not before her parting words floated over to him.

"You shouldn't use foul language Bobby. You never know when it might offend somebody."


End file.
